It is possible for an application program, a user, a system operator, or some other entity to apply erroneous operations to a database, thus corrupting it. Once corrupted, the database is useless to applications since the data stored in the database that is used by the applications to make decisions and to provide services cannot be trusted. Means must be provided to return the database to a prior or current correct state so that application processing can continue.